Many types of passenger transport vehicles (such as aircraft, ships, buses, trains, and any other passenger transport vehicles) use vacuum toilets. A vacuum toilet system typically has a bowl for receiving waste with an outlet that is connected to a vacuum sewer line, which leads to a collection tank placed under at least partial vacuum by a vacuum source. A discharge valve between the bowl outlet and the vacuum sewer line controls and allows fluid communication therebetween. When the discharge valve is opened, waste in the bowl is transported through the sewer line to the collection tank via a pressure differential. Vacuum toilets also use a source of rinse fluid delivered by a rinse fluid ring or dispenser and rinse valve for introducing rinse fluid into the bowl. The discharge flush valve, rinse valve, toilet frame, and toilet bowl are typically provided together as an integral designed unit.
However, toilets for use on-board passenger transport vehicles generally experience a very high service frequency, as there are typically only a few toilets provided that are intended to service hundreds of passengers. Existing toilets in the field are subject to scratches from routine cleaning, which damages and wears the non-stick coating on the toilet bowl. Other components of the toilets also experience wear and need to be periodically replaced. For example, the rinse ring, the toilet bowl, the flush valve, and other components may need replacement. However, because passenger vehicle toilets are also used in a small enclosed space, such as an aircraft lavatory, their removal and replacement is difficult for maintenance personnel. Additionally, in order to replace one or more toilet components, maintenance personnel typically have to remove the entire toilet system (including the rinse ring, rinse valve, flush valve, valve sealing point, anti-siphon valve/vacuum breaker, and other components) from the vehicle or aircraft in order to remove and replace just the portion of the system that needed replacement. Thus, improvements for removing and replacing vacuum toilets are provided herein.